This project will develop and distribute software for mouse colony management and the tracking and analysis of data associated with mouse colonies. The centerpiece of this proposal is an existing mouse colony management system (MTS). MTS was developed by researchers at The Jackson Laboratory (TJL) and it leverages extensive expertise in mouse colony management and database development. This product has received extensive use internally. This proposal focuses on extending the current capabilities of MTS and the development of a robust software product for wider distribution. Analytic software tools for QTL analysis and breeding simulation analysis will be developed in parallel as loosely integrated enhancements to MTS. In addition, we propose to develop MTS in coordination with the MutaJax project. MutaJax is a workflow management system that was developed under the auspices of the mutagenesis programs at TJL. Coordination of these projects will ensure that MTS is non-redundant with existing workflow software tools and that it will be scalable as a component of a comprehensive "enterprise" workflow system. The software development group at TJL operates under a highly disciplined system development process that will ensure the production of robust and well-documented software products.